The present invention relates to containers and, more particularly, to containers for dispensing viscous materials such as foodstuffs and decorative materials.
Dispensers for various types of viscous materials include tubes of frosting, sealant cartridges, toothpaste tubes and the like. In some instances, the dispensers have a fitment which provides both a large aperture and a small aperture for dispensing, either of which may be selected depending upon the volume to be dispensed.
Some food products employ packaging which allows children to dispense a food product by squeezing a compressible container containing a viscous comestible such as cheese, peanut butter, jelly and the like. The child is able to make patterns of the food product on a cracker or bread slice, thus providing some play action.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel squeezable container for a viscous product which can be discharged through a dispensing closure which provides a multiplicity of discharge openings of different cross section.
It is also an object to provide such a container which permits facile switching among the several discharge openings.
Another object is to provide such a squeezable container which may be readily assembled from easily fabricated components.